A Blurry World
by inspibrain101
Summary: A companion piece to my first, currently ongoing, story: "Blurr Rising," by me, Inspibrain101. This collection of one-shots and mini-arcs gives new insight to the insane world of our mysterious friend, Blurr. Watch out for spoilers and crossover spoofs! Rated for minor violence. Chapter 6: Yellow alert, Rob and Mil try to hack Blurr's personal computer. Sorry for the wait!
1. Introducing

**Introducing...**

**The companion piece to Blurr Rising, etc,**

**A BLURRY WORLD!**

**Catchy, eh?**

**Yah, I don't like to brag, but a came up with it myself. What!**

**So here's how this is going to work. This story will make no sense whatsoever unless you've been following my other Blurr story(s).**

**I don't know how many other Blurr stories I'll be doing, but right now I have Blurr Rising. By me, Inspibrain101. Look it up!**

**I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but it will probably be every few chapters of Blurr adventures.**

**This series of one-shots (you hear that? One shots) and mini-arcs is meant to give insight on the strange, crazy, messed up world of our mysterious friend BLURR.**

**Who knows? I might give away some spoilers!**

**But know this: It will be funny.**

**That is a promise.**

**And now, to start us off: **

**COLORS**


	2. Colors I

**RED**

"I don't like it. It's a bad idea." Blurr muttered. Rob tugged him along with all the strength in his tiny robot form. "You just don't like asking Demi for things."

Childishly, Blurr sat down in the orchard and folded his/her/its arms, refusing to move an inch. "You know how Greeks are. You ask them for one thing, and they'll make you repay it for centuries."

Robert rolled his one big eye. "Blurr, you are acting childish. If this was truly a bad idea, you would have seen it coming, and hidden in the Arctic by now. You are simply prolonging the inevitable."

Blurr rolled his eyes. "I still don't like it." He/she/it glared at the bright red apples hanging from the trees as if wanting to pick a fight.

"Red's symbolizes disease and destruction and chaos!" he claimed in a last attempt to get out of this.

"That's in Egyptian mythology. This is greek. Demeter, Goddess of the harvest!" Rob, ignoring him, called to the heavens.

Blurr groaned. "We shouldn't have come here. I mean, PO21J is getting riddled with rifts."

Rob shushed him. The sweet scent of strawberries wafted through the orchard, and a woman appeared, wearing a green dress decorated with cherry apples. Her hair was like wheat. She cocked an eyebrow, annoyed. "Oh. You two. What is it?"

Grudgingly, Blurr held up a basket filled with green and red dyes.

Immediately, Demeter's eyes lit up. "Oh, my! You actually got them!" She gratefully took the basket and started flicking some of the dye on various fruits and leaves, making them change color.

She turned to them happily. "Thank you so much for the favor! It wasn't too difficult, was it?"

With a fake smile, Blurr shook his head. No need to mention the angry nymphs and fairies from dimension T44BF that would be on their case for a while... or the rainbow paint job they gave Milton... or the 200 miles they'd run through a desert trying to escape those giant fire ants... It had been a long day.

"You know what? I'm gonna let you pick some apples. They're not magic or anything, just delicious! Oooh, so delicious!" she said happily.

Blurr's fake smile tightened. "Thank you very much, lady Demeter." She disappeared.

* * *

A week later, Blurr sat in the abandoned apartment complex, looking at the apples. There were red, green, and yellow ones. Rob and Mil claimed that the red ones were the best, but Blurr preferred to avoid them. The yellow and green were kind of sour, but they were preferable to red.

He'd never told anyone, but he'd had a bit of a phobia. It wasn't exactly a phobia, but given the choice between eating a red apple every day of the week and going without, hands down, he/she/it would have to tighten his belt.

Why red?

Because red reminded him of so many things.

Fire.

Anger.

Pain.

Chaos.

Blood.

So that's why Blurr doesn't eat red apples.

* * *

**How's that for a kick off? Yep, I started with another Percy Jackson crossover. In case you didn't get the memo, I fixed up the Percy Jackson chapter, "The first of many crossovers," so it's significantly less-lame than the original version. If there's anything in my stories you would like me to change, please let me know!**

**But no flames, please!**

**Fire is red.**

_**And Blurr doesn't like red.**_


	3. Third Cousin, Once Removed

**I'm pretty sure I've mentioned a few of Milton the Radioactive Jaguar's strange relatives somewhere in my Author's Notes...**

**So here's another one!**

**(I should make this a regular thing...)**

* * *

People shouldn't hang around creepy graveyards on All Hallow's Eve.

Sure, you might score a few odd ingredients that are useful in witch's brews, but ghosts are ANNOYING.

There aren't actually that many ghosts hanging around nowadays that are going to steal your soul, but the ones that are left (cough cough box ghost cough cough) are only good for endorsing the Advil corporation.

So Blurr would no way in his/her/its right mind take Rob and Mil to a graveyard on All Hallow's Eve. Trick-or-treating would've been preferable.

But Milton had decided that his two comrades-in-arms needed to know how to deal with ghosts. By dealing with them, he meant knowing how to punch them in the face.

When searching for ghosts, you had to hang around some 'spiritual' place, i.e. a graveyard, a battleground, a creepy mansion, etc. and wait for an important event, such as midnight, an eclipse, the solstice, equinox, etc.

At midnight on All Hollow's Eve, at the Parksburg Cemetery in Canada, the Ghosts sprang out of nowhere, and were gone just as quickly.

The trio showed up at One o'clock in the morning, and groaned at the lack of spirits.

Milton tapped his paw grumpily. "I don't understand it." he muttered telepathically. "I know how ghosts act. I mean, I have a cousin..."

He shook his head. "They should be hanging around here until sunrise!"

Blurr cocked his/her/its head at the jaguar. "You have a cousin that's a ghost expert?"

Milton hmmmphd.

Robert's eye glitched a little. He reasserted himself. "Something is interfering with my circuitry."

Blurr immediately went into a defensive stance and made the three of them invisible.

A mountain lion padded into the cemetery. Its fur was ruffled, and it had a purple gash across its left eye. Mil cocked his head with recognition.

Blurr narrowed his/her/its eyes as he felt the mountain lion's energy signature. It felt like...

The mountain lion intangibly passed through a gravestone.

"Wild Cat?" Mil asked telepathically. The Mountain lion looked up, surprised. In front of the three, it morphed into a woman with a aviator's hat, jacket, boots, and scarf. Her wild red hair peeked underneath the hat, and her clothes were torn in various places. She had a long purple gash across her left eye, and she flickered randomly like a broken hologram... or a ghost. She looked like she stepped right out of a 40's movie. She looked right at the invisible jaguar and cocked her head animalistically. "Milton?" she whispered.

Blurr understood, and made him/her/itself, the one-eyed robot, and the green jaguar visible again.

Immediately, the woman tackled the green jaguar and ruffled his head. "Milly! Good to see you again!"

Mil smoothed down the hair on his head and flicked his tail, pleased. "Good to see you too, WildCat."

She backflipped onto a headstone and did a handstand. "So what's up with you nowadays? You never call, you never write, I haven't seen you since the reunion in '82!"

Milton pounced on her playfully. "Neither do you!"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, yeah, but ghosts don't exactly have phones or mailing addresses!" she giggled.

She kicked the jaguar off of her and glanced at the other two. "So who are these two again? Oh yeah! This here is Bobert-"

"My designation is R-08-E7T. B-08-E7T was made in the same lab as I was. It happens all the time."

Wildcat giggled. Blurr gave a half-smile, seeing Milton so laid back. WildCat turned to the cloaked person. "And you must be M-"

She stopped when she saw the look on the Blurr's face. If looks could kill, Wild Cat's afterlife would've been ended 5 times over.

"That is, Blurr."

Blurr smiled again. "You must be Milton's cousin."

Wildcat laughed and teleported to a nearby tree. "Third cousin, once removed, on his uncle's side!"

Blurr giggled him/her/itself. WildCat's cheerful demeanor was infectious. "So, where are all the ghosts?"

Wild Cat thought for a moment. "You know, I don't quite remember. I have a short memory span, so... Let's see, there was something about a snake?"

Blurr raised an eyebrow.

"Eeep!" Wildcat shrieked and morphed back into a mountain lion, and, faster than should be physically possible, pounced on the giant snake that was about to snatch Robert. She proceeded to shred it to pieces before it retreated back into the woods. She turned back into a woman and scratched her head. "So that's what it was about." She put two fingers into her mouth and made a perfect New York Taxi Cab whistle. "Safe!" Hundreds of oddly shaped ghosts suddenly appeared and did their ghost thing. She saluted. "Have fun! Most of these guys are jerks, but just don't go too hard on the Ferguns for me, okay? They make a mean gumbo!" she disappeared.

* * *

Wild Cat was right. Most of the ghosts were jerks.

And the Ferguns did, in fact, make a mean gumbo.

As they sat around the campfire eating the spicy soup, Blurr looked at the strange little radioactive jaguar. "You know, Mil?" he/she/it pointed his spoon at his companion. "You have the strangest relatives."

The cat snorted. "You think Wildcat's weird, you should meet my niece and cousin. They live in this weird house with a red roof and purple door, and their mailbox is a comedian and they jump into picture frames. And Blue always leaves her paw prints around. I don't know why, but she insists it's a game."

Silence.

Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

**Freebie answer to Question 14, For those of you paying attention!**

**Well, you still have to figure out where she's from, of course. If anyone has anymore ideas for Mil's rellies, please PM me!**

**One day, we might just have enough for a family reunion!**


	4. Point of Origin I

**So, I'm assuming that at some point all of us have run into an author who, instead of posting an actual chapter, posted a petition in their story to stop the SOPA act.**

**There is a fine line between protecting our rights, and infringing on them, and SOPA is dancing on it. So, yah, I don't like it, but that's not what this chapter is about.**

**This is an origin story told from Blurr's POV, so I don't have to keep doing the he/she/it thing. It starts a few weeks leading up to the Aurum Labs explosion...**

* * *

I'm well-versed in Quantam Physics, as well as biology, and geology, and psychology... and, well, 94.65% of the ologies. But that's not my field of study. I haven't really told anyone yet... because they'd laugh.

It's not really a field anyone's ever studied, so I'm the first to put a name to it.

"Dynamechanical Physics."

My Theory: Every particle, down to the smallest atom, is based in a common energy. Plants, Animals, Rocks, Earth, the very air all spark with the same energy. I believe that humans have a dormant gene that allows us to recognize this flow of energy better. I had analyzed several DNA samples, mostly taken unknowingly from my colleagues, (I know, kind of rude, but I didn't want to face the teasing...) and, using my knowledge of genetics, I had been able to identify every single strain, and how it contributes to the person's structure. I know the gene for hair color, eye color, the size of your feet, your height...

But I've isolated one particular strand that I have yet to identify. I think this may just be the "universe strand," as I am calling it.

I've actually done several experiments on myself, none of them dangerous, but very informative. I constantly monitor my blood and DNA to check for changes.

It appears that certain thoughts or actions make the universe strand slightly more dominant in the human structure.

I have tried multiple times to get some sort of result from my tests, but the secrets behind the universe strand are beyond my reach...

* * *

_1 week before the explosion..._

Success!

For months, I have privately studied the universe gene, and tried several different methods to find the secrets behind it.

I believe that I have finally connected to the energy!

Last night, I had been working late, as I often do. I started looking to other sources for theories, including the Asian methods of meditation.

I tried it myself last night, and my sensors picked up a spike in my brain activity, consistent with the characteristics of the universe gene.

And then something strange happened.

I was in such a state of mind that I could actually feel the energy around me. I could hear the pulse of the electronics around me, the wind in the trees outside of Aurum Labs...

I looked up at the door, because I knew, I knew the janitor was going to walk in. He did, 5 minutes later.

Hurriedly, I checked all my vitals and diagnostics.

Nothing had changed! I had the exact same DNA. It meant that I was right. Regular humans had the potential to take advantage of the raw energy around them...

I felt things stirring around me...

And then I felt it.

The dread looming over the air.

Something bad is coming, I don't know what. But there's fire, and screams, and death, and at the center of it all, a traitor...

* * *

_3 days later..._

The guards reported a strange character lurking around the facilities last night. They said that he/she/it wore a brown hood and mask, tabi boots, and linen garb.

But it was the strangest thing... Last night, I was walking home, and I saw him/her/it. I looked right at him, and he looked at me. And I felt like... Like I knew him.

Anyways, I've got a swell prank planned with Dr. B, involving a freighter's worth of mousetraps, 60 square feet of fishing net, and a prank "Fiferal" call...

* * *

_1 day after the explosion..._

I was right. D'arvitt, I was right! I don't know what that word means, but I hear it in the trees, so I use it.

There was fire...

There was blood...

There was screaming...

I was in the middle of it. I looked the traitor right in the eyes, and I could see the betrayal, plain as the blood red sky.

The worst thing...

I knew it was going to happen. I had felt the tragedy laced in the very air I breathed, the unease flowing in the water I drank.

I knew I was connecting to whatever energy connects nature, and it scared me. And then, right before everything burned, I not only felt it, I held it.

And I used it.

And then I was in the woods, watching it all burn.

Since then, I've run. I can't bear to say the traitor's name ever again, but whoever they were working with, they've been chasing me. I can hear their malice, and their bloodlust.

I think I crossed several states in the space of a day.

One second I'm here, the next I'm there.

This energy I feel can not only be controlled, but it is controlling me...

I'm the only one who knows what really happened that day.

I have to make it.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too violent...**

**Any guesses on the Blurr's identity? No? **

**I'm never going to tell you exactly who the Blurr is before the Avengers find out. But I hope that the especially deductive of readers are able to figure out before I make it more obvious!**

**Spoiler Alert: Danny Phantom appears in the next chapter of Blurr Rising!**

**(Accurate as of Sept. 1, 2013)**


	5. Colors II

**The Colors Arc! Chapter 2:**

**ORANGE!**

**Why does Robert react so strangely to the fruit-flavored color?**

* * *

The first few weeks that Rob had joined the AV1325EMH squad, things were strange at best.

Blurr wasn't sure what exactly a Robert ate, so he/she/it scrounged up some things from each of the 27 main food groups.

When Rob saw the oranges in the collection, his eye went purple and he squeezed the orange, not so hard that it burst, but it looked ready to pop.

He held onto that orange for the rest of the week, until he hooked himself up to the generator to recharge his batteries and Milton pried the fruit from his metal grasp.

A few weeks later, the three were on volunteer jungle patrol in dimension JB31, since a few elephants got sick, and the mission was nearly a loss.

There just happened to have been a tiger lurking around the trees.

And who knew that Sher Khan loved carrots?

Rob saw the color, and his eye went purple again.

He ran at the tiger at top speed, and hugged him.

Shere Khan whimpered and clawed at the little robot, but he was on that spot on the back that you can't quite scratch without a long stick, so he remained glued to the tiger.

It took a few hours before Milton coaxed his large cousin into calming down, and Rob fell asleep, so that they could pry him off the tiger.

Needless to say, a few words were had.

Things were somewhat okay, until April 1st.

Fun Fact: April Fool's day was created for the people who still used the Julian calendar when the rest of the world had switched to the Gregorian. While the Julians celebrated the new year on their January 1st, the Gregorians laughed at the ignorant hillbillies rejoicing for April 1st.

The Blurr Trio honored those people on this day to the best of their ability.

Early morning, while Blurr was still staring at the wall, (he never slept, he just stared at a wall, lost in thought,) Milton dumped a bucket of orange paint all over his/her/its grayish cloak.

When Rob woke up, he went berserk.

It was nearly 6:15 AM before Blurr was able to concentrate long enough to adjust the pigments in his/her/its cloak from orange to its usual beige.

Later, he/she/it found that the layer of paint actually improved the cloak's bullet proof qualities.

At that point, Blurr realized that they needed to do something about Rob's orange problem.

Rob underwent a somewhat unwilling upgrade, in which Blurr pulled out every wire in his head and rearranged them. Yet somehow, he remained unaffected.

"What is your deal with the color orange?" Blurr groaned.

Rob's eye nearly went purple, but he straightened himself up and his eye went white again. "I suppose... it's a sort of phobia of mine..."

Mil snorted and bathed his paw.

Rob fidgeted. "I just can't stand it!" he moaned. "There's nothing that rhymes with orange! It drives me nuts!"

Blurr blinked. He/she/it stood up, walked over to the panic room, and bolted the door. Insane smashing could be heard on the inside. Blurr walked back to the robot.

"You lose it over orange because nothing rhymes with it?" Rob nodded weakly.

Blurr tapped his chin. "Why don't you change it to... a fugue? Nothing rhymes with that."

Rob cocked his head and thought a moment. "Fugue... that is a musical form. It won't affect the missions at all, won't it!"

And indeed, it didn't. Though Rob still acted strangely from time to time around orange, and sometimes purple, it never bothered him nearly as much again.

But one day, Rob's new fear of fugues did, in fact, jeopardize a mission, maybe even the world, but, of course, that's another story.


	6. Colors III

**Colors III: Yellow**

* * *

"What does yellow mean again?" Mil hissed at the computer.

"I'm... not sure." Rob quivered. If Blurr knew what they were doing...

"I think it either means danger level 72, or the car is out of gas."

"What do you think?" grumbled the jaguar.

Rob started panicking. The computer kept flashing bright yellow.

This was their only chance all month to try and hack Blurr's private computer. Blurr was out grocery shopping, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Grocery Shopping for the trio was a long and grueling process, and the robot was forever grateful to his cloaked mentor for taking the job.

"Bright yellow, bright yellow!" Robert squeaked.

"Quick, get the manual!" roared Milton. His tail was rapidly pressing buttons to try to fix the situation.

The Robot extended his legs to the top shelf above the computer and grabbed the 2-foot-thick instruction manual. He rapidly flipped through the pages.

"This is approximately as large as the Galactic phone book."

"NO DER!"

Rob found the page. "Okay, okay. Press Alt, +, %, H, 9. Click the green circle, turn the drivenmonitor left 3 times, a quarter turn right, and flip the joggenswitch."

Milton did so.

The computer remained bright yellow. Robert ran in circles exasperatedly. Milton reached one leg toward the book and inched it towards himself.

"In case of emergency, press F4, double click the red triangle, press 8,6,4,2,3,5,6, and duck for cover."

He did so.

The computer started smoking, and there was a loud bang.

The computer remained whole, and bright yellow.

A Red countdown started on the screen from 30.

"We're dead."

"It was your idea to start hacking it!"

Rob looked like he was about to cry. "I just wanted to see Season 7 of Doctor Who!"

Milton facepalmed.

They huddled in the bunker as they waited for the computer to implode.

"It's been nice knowing you." Milton hugged the robot.

"Hmm." Rob quipped. "I'm never going to see my world again."

The countdown hit 0.

And nothing happened.

Milton cracked an eye open. They were still alive.

Cautiously, they crept upstairs. The computer was still in one piece. It had a yellow icon in the corner of the screen, but otherwise was back to normal.

"Hmm." Milton muttered. "That was anti-climatic."

Rob hopped up onto the chair in front of the computer and spun excitedly. He expertly entered several codes and passwords to hack into the hardrive. He gasped.

"You know that Blurr has his/her/its diary on this thing?!"

"NO WAY!"

Mil hopped onto the chair so the two friends shared the seat. They started reading.

Three days later, Blurr returned home, drenched in... Mustard? It was yellow.

"Sorry I'm late!" The cloaked character called. "The car ran out of gas. Had to cross 3 dimensions to get enough yellow Martchintium to fill her back up... but you should've received an alert? Bright yellow, yeah. Why didn't you send me gas?"

The two had guiltily turned the computer back off, erasing their internet history, and were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Seriously, why didn't you?" Blurr put his/her/its hand on his hips.

"Hmm?" Rob looked up from the show they were watching. Season 8 of Doctor Who.

"Bright yellow alert. It means the car's out of gas. You're supposed to send the car gas."

* * *

**Spoilers for the next chapter:**

**Actually, I have no idea. Any ideas?**


End file.
